This invention relates generally to fluid fittings. Specifically, it involves the field of molded coupling systems for quickly connecting and disconnecting fittings which handle fluids. The invention presents a number of compact designs which not only are economical to manufacture, but they also have a number of functional advantages. While especially adapted to accommodate the requirements of injection molded manufacture, the designs are suited to other types of manufacture as well.
The fluid fitting area is one which has existed for years. As more economic products have been sought the desire to adapt designs for injection molding has increased. In the majority of instances this adaptation has occurred by merely molding existing designs. In only limited instances have those designing products sought to create completely new designs which are especially adapted to a molding environment, that is, where a cavity shape is imparted to some type of material. One of the fields within this general area which has been particularly challenging to adapt for economical manufacture is that of fluid fitting quick disconnects. Often due to this field's sometimes unusual material requirements, it has been perceived as requiring a hybrid approach. Through this approach, while some components have been molded, others have been machined or the like. Thus, rather than being optimized for economical manufacture such as is available in the injection molding environment, designers often have accepted limitations in either operation or manufacture.
Naturally, the problems designers have faced are greatly varied based in part upon the application involved. In some applications, the physical size of the quick disconnect designs have been a challenge. In other applications, reliability and the actual operation of coupling the two assemblies together has been the challenge. Other problems have ranged from challenges in achieving adequate locking of the coupling to problems in creating shut-off valve subassemblies. Irrespective of the specific operational problems deemed paramount, it has been almost universally true that existing designs have not been able to be manufactured as economically as desired. In spite of a demand for high reliability and ease of use, consumers have been reluctant to incorporate components which cost many times the amount of a typical fitting. The present invention presents quick disconnect designs intended to satisfy most if not all these desires. Importantly, it does so through a design which was uniquely developed to utilize the strengths and minimize the weaknesses involved in a molding environment. Perhaps most importantly from a commercial perspective, the design is one which can be manufactured at fractions of the cost of many existing designs.
As is often true for fluid fittings in general, many aspects of the invention utilize elements which have long been available. In spite of this fact, and in spite of the fact that those skilled in the art of molded fluid fitting couplings had long desired such a design, the invention applies these elements in a fashion which achieves long felt needs very economically. Perhaps to some degree this may be due to the fact that prior to the teachings of this invention those skilled in this field may have been directed away from the utilization of a purely molded quick disconnect design. Instead, it appears that those involved in this field have tended to believe that it was necessary to pursue hybrid designs to achieve the desired results. The present invention shows that such assumptions were, in fact, not true. To some extent the embodiments disclosed might even be viewed as presenting unexpected results in that they show that a completely molded design can achieve most (if not all) of the previously existing design requirements.